


w(hole)some

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyunjin is whipped, M/M, Piercings, Seungmin is a thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin helps Seungmin pierce his ears, but Seungmin gets scared halfway. Luckily, Hyunjin has a plan.





	w(hole)some

**Author's Note:**

> the story isn't as ambiguous as the title,,, based on the VLive they did at the park, and also a manga i read a long time ago. can't remember what it was though. enjoy~

“Hyunjin-ah.”

Hyunjin looked up from his phone to see Seungmin flashing a mischievous smile from his doorway. This can't be good.

“What are you doing...?” Hyunjin asked, slowly setting down his phone on the sofa.

“I need you to help me.”

“With what?”

Seungmin grabbed his arm and pulled him up. “Come on, before Channie-hyung finds out!”

-

Hyunjin stepped in to see what looks like a piercing kit, all laid out neatly on the floor along with two black ordinary looking earrings. “W-what on earth…”

“You know how to do this right?” Seungmin eyed him expectantly. “You’ve gotten so many, you’d at least know how it works.”

“Um yeah of course, but why? Didn't the fans tell you they won't like piercings on you?”

“Hyunjin-ah, there’s a line between fanservice and letting people control your life. I love them dearly, but we don't have to answer to them. C’mon let me do this, please!” Seungmin gave him a look they both knew he can't refuse. “I’ve been wanting to do it a long time.”

“But I told you not to get them too.”

Seungmin pouted. Hyunjin scoffed and gave in. “Fine.” He sat down on the floor cross-legged. “Have you sterilized these yet?” 

Seungmin nodded. “I washed them with rubbing alcohol earlier.”

“Good.” Hyunjin patted the floor in front of him. “Come, sit down.” Seungmin plopped down obediently, mirroring Hyunjin’s posture. Hyunjin picked up the gun and inspected it. “Where did you even get this stuff?” He chuckled.

“Online…” Seungmin smiled sheepishly. “I don't want to go to a parlor and risk running into anyone.” 

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. “You know this is gonna hurt like a bitch right? We don't have proper anesthesia like with the professionals.”

“I know,” Seungmin suddenly reached into his backpack and pulled out a familiar numbing spray. “which is why I stole this from the concert venue’s first aid kit last night.”

Hyunjin laughed, eyes narrowing into a crescent shape, forming his renown eye smile. Seungmin blushed.

“Still though, even with the spray it’s gonna hurt a little bit,” Hyunjin said nonchalantly while he placed one earring into the slot.

“Whoa wait wait wait, what?” Seungmin scrambled to get up, taken aback. “What’s the use of the spray then? I thought it’s meant to numb my ear completely?!”

Hyunjin pulled his hand and forces him back on the floor. “Seungmin-ah, relax. It’s not as bad as you think.” He sprayed some onto Seungmin’s hand then pinched it firmly. “See? It lessens the pain.”

Seungmin’s form visibly relaxed. 

“Come here,” Hyunjin beckoned him to scoot closer.

“This is gonna feel really cold for a bit, don't get startled okay?” Hyunjin explained softly. Seungmin nodded. He proceeded to spray a good amount on his ear, wanting to make the process as painless as possible for the younger. Seungmin flinched at the cold. 

 

Hyunjin shifted a stray strand from Seungmin’s forehead. They are so so close, nose almost touching. Hyunjin could see his pores, the mole on his left cheek near his mouth, the tears of fear that has gathered in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. Hyunjin is suddenly aware that Seungmin is beautiful. He inhaled a long breath.

“Seungmin-ah, you trust me right?” Hyunjin peered into his eyes. 

“Y-yeah.”

Hyunjin lifted Seungmin’s face, holding it still in his palm, afraid that Seungmin might pull away in pain causing him to further injure himself. 

“Close your eyes, okay? And don't move,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Seungmin whispered back. He held his breath.

 

Three…

 

Two…

 

One…

 

-

 

Seungmin’s eyes flew open as he felt Hyunjin’s lips pressing against his. He froze in shock, but before he knew it there was a tiny “click” in his ear, and Hyunjin quickly pulled away.

“U-um. It...didn't hurt that much right?” Hyunjin questioned, hiding his now reddening face behind his sleeve.

Seungmin blinked, unable to form any words.

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking,” Hyunjin started rambling. “I saw it in a manga once. I read that the shock was supposed to distract you from the pain and keep you still so you won't hurt yourself.” He turned away in shame.

“A-ah, is that so?” Seungmin faces the other way, clearly flustered as well.

 

“So um,” Hyunjin paused, taking in another huge breath. “D-do you still want me to do your other ear?”

Seungmin looked up shyly and gave him a tiny smile. “Are you gonna kiss me again?”

Hyunjin laughed nervously, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “Um. Sure… If you want me to.” 

“And after that?” There was a twinkle in Seungmin’s eyes.

Hyunjin’s smile widened. “After that, you can have even more.”

This time Seungmin laughed. Hyunjin shook his head and scoffed as he began to prepare the other earring.

“Okay, it’s ready. Where’s the spray?”

“Here.” Seungmin passed him the can. 

He tilted his head to make it easier for Hyunjin to spray the cream. Hyunjin carefully positioned the gun. ”You ready, love?” he whispered, leaning in. Seungmin hummed and closed his eyes.

Hyunjin closed the gap between them.

 

“Click.”

 

The gun sprung back into place, but neither of them pull away. Seungmin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s shoulders as Hyunjin propped an arm beneath his head. The gun clattered to the ground, forgotten. Hyunjin kicked it away. 

They lower themselves to the floor, deepening the kiss. Hyunjin placed his other hand on Seungmin’s waist, rubbing the small area of bare skin above his hipbone with his thumb. Seungmin makes the cutest noises, a combination of whimpers and gasps, enough to make Hyunjin lose his sanity. His head spun, pulse racing like crazy. Their teeth clacked several times and it was sloppy, this being their first time. But Hyunjin didn't mind. 

Seungmin is exhilarating, and Hyunjin just wants more, more, and more.

-

They finally pull away, gasping for much-needed air. Their faces turned crimson, lips glistening with saliva. Seungmin grinned and flipped their position. 

”So, how does it look on me?”

Hyunjin studied Seungmin’s studs closely. “Fuck,” he bit his lip.

“What?”

“You look so hot right now.”

Seungmin giggled. “Careful what you say Hwang Hyunjin, we live in a dorm with 7 other nosy ass people.”

"If there's a sound I'd like to hear one last time before the world ends, it'd definitely be this," Hyunjin thinks, brushing a finger on Seungmin’s lip. He beamed and pulled his new boyfriend into another kiss.

-

Sunset peeked through the windows, casting its gentle rays onto their faces. A mild breeze caused the curtain to flutter. The sky is mostly clear, several clouds splashing the open canvas with purples, oranges, and pink. This was nature’s way of celebrating a newfound relationship. For now, Hyunjin’s heart is content.

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself, i'm the gun.
> 
> hello everyone~  
> this is my very first fic so i hope you won't be too harsh on me ㅠㅠ i actually wrote this to cope with the fact that i wasn't able to get tickets for KCON Thailand ((yes i queued for more than 3 hours on the website))
> 
> there might be a lot of mistakes bcs i haven't had anyone to beta it for me yet, but i hope you've enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
